24 kwietnia 1988
7:20 Program dnia 7:25 Wszechnica rodziny wiejskiej 7:50 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8:20 Tydzień - mag. rolniczy 9:00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek oraz film z serii "Goście" (9/15) - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 10:30 DT - Wiadomości 10:35 Studio Sport: Biegi przełajowe w Ostrzeszowie 11:05 7 anten 11:35 Kraj za miastem 12:05 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12:50 Wygraj szansę (1) 13:20 Wokół Chopina - Dzieci Warszawy i Moskwy 14:20 Wygraj szansę (2) 14:50 Prezydenci: John Tyler 15:20 Telewizyjny film dokumentalny: Hattusas - reż Zbigniew Bożyczko 15:50 Wygraj szansę (3) 16:25 O czym się mówi w Moskwie - pr. publicystyczny 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Studio Sport: Biegi przełajowe w Ostrzeżowie 18:10 Marek Sierocki zaprasza 18:30 Antena 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Smurfy" 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 "Tysiącletnia pszczoła" (3/4): Syn - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 21:00 Sportowa niedziela 21:30 7 dni na świecie 21:40 Sąsiedzi - widowisko muzyczne 22:20 Telewizyjny film dokumentalny: Portrety: Dunikowski - reż Józef Gębski 23:15 DT - Wiadomości 9:25 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 10:00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Tysiącletnia pszczoła" (3/4): Syn - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 11:00 Krótkofalowcy - wojskowy program muzyczny 11:30 Lokalny Koncert Życzeń 11:55 Niedziela w Dwójce - Powitanie 12:00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 13:30 Jutro poniedziałek 14:00 Tajemnice starego Gdańska 14:20 Kino Familijne: "Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe" (10): Cisi wspólnicy - serial prod. angielskiej 15:10 Rozrywki rodzinne 16:05 Wideoteka 16:40 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - Beata Artemska 17:30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Jedwabny szlak (29): Miasto jedwabiu u wrót Europy - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 18:20 Rozrywki rodzinne 19:00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic: prof. Zbigniew Jaworowski (radiobiolog) 19:30 Z batutą i humorem - pr. muzyczny 20:05 Studio Sport: akrobatyka sportowa: Polska - Bułgaria 21:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Podwodna wojna (3) 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 "Przepraszam czy tu biją" - film prod. polskiej (1976 r.), reż. Marek Piwowski 23:10 Adam Hanuszkiewicz - czytanie Gombrowicza 23:20 Wieczorne wiadomości left|thumb|100x100px 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Zendersluiting 16.30 VARA: (S) De baas in huis? 16.55 Buch, literair magazine 17.30 NOS: Journaal 17.35 VARA: (TT) De VARA feliciteert 18.03 VARA's kindermenu: Zoobilee Zoo 18.25 De avonturen van Teddy Ruxpin 18.45 De Smurfen 19.00 NOS: Journaal 19.05 VARA: (S) Flying doctors 19.52 (S) I believe in music 20.52 Sonja op zondag 21.42 (S) Golden girls 22.07 Achter het nieuws 22.37 Levens en liefdes van een duivelin (The lifes and loves of a she devil) 23.35 NOS: Journaal 23.40 Zendersluiting left|thumb|100x100px 09.00 VPRO: De grote dikke beer vertelt 09.10 Het dutjeshuis 09.15 Sprookjestheater: Duimelijntje 10.10 Lange Jaap 10.35 Theo & Thea in de gloria 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Zendersluitng 19.00 VPRO: La linea 19.04 (ZW) The untouchables 20.00 NOS: (TT) Journaal 20.10 VPRO: Ons soort mensen 20.42 Meters' maken 21.32 De Garry Shandling show 22.23 Joe Polowsky 23.44 NOS: Journaal left|thumb|100x100px 09.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 09.05 Zendersluitng 10.40 FEDUCO: Fryske literatuer 11.00 Open Universiteit Magazine I. Algemeen O. U. programma 11.30 NOS: Weekjournaal 12.00 Het Capitool 12.45 FEDUCO: Een soort polonaise 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Zendersluitng 15.45 Studio Sport. Biljarten - EK Kunststoten te Dongen 16.30 (TT) Dovendienst vanuit de Nieuwe Kerk te Zeist 17.13 Een bericht van de Wilde Ganzen 17.15 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 17.20 Programma-overzicht 17.30 Journaal 17.35 Sportuitslagen 17.45 Sesamstraat 18.00 TELEAC: Pronto? 18.30 (TT) De moestuin 19.00 NOS: Studio Sport 20.00 Journaal 20.10 IKON: Sjappoo jengeren praten in Het Drieluik in Zaandam over trends 20.40 NOS: Panoramiek 21.19 Avondvoorstelling: Naaste familie 22.00 FEDUCO: Werken aan werk - Voeding en genotmiddelen 22.30 NOS: Journaal 22.35 Ni Hao? 23.20 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 23.25 Zendersluiting Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 1988 roku